


Lancey lance likes dicks

by destielisrealbitchez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroat, M/M, Multi, Sex, Smut, Smutty, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielisrealbitchez/pseuds/destielisrealbitchez
Summary: This is just a short smutty thing idek but lance is a slut(jk i love my boy)





	Lancey lance likes dicks

Okay hear me out:

\- Lance riding his partner who is seated on a chair and Sucking his other partner's dick 

\- Lance going up and down and choking on a cock at the same time and loving it 

\- Lance moaning as he gets chokes on a dick and one of his partner grabbing his head and face fucking him

\- His other partner grabbing lance's hips and helping him bounce on and off

\- Lance getting praised by them, "you're amazing" " yeah,yeah take it all in" "such a good boy" "yes, yes... keep doing that"

\- Lance looking up through his eyelashes and looking at his parter with those gorgeous blue eyes

\- Lance gagging 

\- Lance getting cum all over his face, and him swallowing as much as he can

\- Lance finally cumming and exploding on his partners stomach 

\- Just... lance taking two cocks at the same time and loving it

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if you liked this lol


End file.
